


Caged

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cock Cages, M/M, Panty Kink, Sex Games, Spanking (mentioned), Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Switch Dean, Switch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "cock cage" square on my spn kink bingo card. Sam and Dean have been playing a game for the last twenty four hours, and Dean is determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Twenty-four hours.

Dean shifted restlessly in his seat, flipping the page of a book on Faerie lore. He hadn't taken in a word since he opened the damn thing. The insistent ache between his legs wouldn't let him focus on anything, not the potential case or the pie he'd tried to make a few hours ago or even the goddamn laundry.

Twenty-four hours since they started this game, and there was Sam sprawled out across the table from him, casually flipping through a little handmade book on kelpies. His eyes were calm as they scanned the pages, shoulders relaxed, chair kicked back just enough for Dean to see the wide spread of his thighs.

Dean swallowed down a curse and nearly tore the next page in half.

“I still think it's a water nymph,” he grumbled. He let his legs fall open and resisted the urge to adjust himself.

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged, didn't even glance up from his book. Bastard. How the fuck was he so calm? “It might be nothing. Jody's going to call us tomorrow with an update, she might be able to find some evidence by the lake.”

Dean shifted in his seat. He swore the ache was getting worse. It was all Sam's fault, he knew how much Dean liked seeing him all loose and easy. Dean's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, eyes trailing down to where Sam's shirt had ridden up, giving him a teasing glimpse of prominent hip bones. Asshole. That was probably deliberate, too.

He needed to step up his game.

The book slammed shut. Dean stretched, rolling his neck to ease out the kink that had settled in about an hour ago. He shrugged out of his over-shirt and tossed it down on the table, leaving him in just his dark grey t-shirt. Sam's eyes flicked up, dancing over Dean's bared biceps before quickly looking back down at his book.

“Don't think we're getting anywhere until Jody calls back,” Dean said, forcing the tension out of his tone. He sank down a little in his seat and knocked his right boot against Sam's left.

“Yeah, you're right.” Sam shut his book and set it down on the table. “I'm gonna make a sandwich, you want one?”

“Sure.”

Sam nodded. On his way out of the library, he reached up and cupped a hand around the back of Dean's neck, giving it a firm squeeze. Then he disappeared through the doorway, still as relaxed and calm as ever.

Dean flung all the books on the floor. And then knocked over the chairs for good measure.

~

Before the bunker, these kinds of games hadn't been possible. There was just too much risk in a motel. Even with all the precautionary salt lines and symbols, there were still a thousand and one reasons not to let their guard down, and half of them didn't even have anything to do with the supernatural.

Okay, so their current game wouldn't have necessarily prevented them from fighting, or having to flee a scene. But losing their keys was just not an option.

The bunker, though. The bunker was a level of safety neither of them had known before, and it paved the way for all kinds of new sexual adventures. Like, for example, locking themselves up in cock cages and giving each other their keys. Just to see who would break first. They couldn't touch themselves (despite the fact that it didn't do any good, anyway), but they were definitely allowed to touch and seduce each other. Whoever asked for their key first lost, and whoever won got to pick what they did in bed for the day.

It hadn't seemed like a big deal when Sam suggested it. Dean had never worn anything more binding than a cock ring, and he'd foolishly assumed that this wouldn't be much worse. He'd also conveniently forgotten that Sam had an iron will and an ability to ignore his libido that Dean had never possessed.

Sam also knew exactly what to do to turn Dean into a begging pile of mush. The fact that the cage wouldn't let Dean get fully hard only made it worse.

But damn it, Dean knew Sam's buttons, too, and like hell he was going down without a fight.

So when he found Sam spreading mayo on a few slices of bread, Dean walked right up behind him and pressed him into the counter, shoving his hips and the damn cage right into Sam's ass. He got an arm wrapped tight around his brother's waist and nuzzled into his hair, then moved it gently aside with his free hand and sank his teeth into Sam's neck.

The butter knife clattered down onto the counter. Sam groaned and arched his head back over Dean's shoulder. His hips jerked in tiny little circles against Dean's caged cock. One hand reached back to grip vice-tight around Dean's thigh, the other grabbing the hand at his waist and shoving it down until Dean was cupping him through his loose jeans. Dean fingered at the unforgiving metal through the rough denim, moaning soft and broken when Sam bucked into his hand. Fuck, his Sam was so hot like this, so damn eager to give it up—

Dean snarled and jerked his head back. Sam laughed breathlessly and turned his head to press a sweet little kiss to Dean's cheek.

“Just ask,” Sam panted.

Very deliberately, Dean took his hand away from Sam's trapped cock and shoved it up under his brother's shirt instead. He spread his fingers wide over Sam's stomach and nipped at the shell of his ear, grinning when Sam let out a low whine.

“I'm the one seducing you,” Dean growled. He nipped again, just a bit harder.

“Sure.” Sam arched his head to the side, offering up his neck for more attention. Dean bit him hard just above the other mark that was already beginning to bruise.

“We both know how much you love this,” Sam murmured. He let out a shaky sigh as Dean's teeth sank in deeper. “Know how much it turns you on when I just take whatever you wanna give me. So...” Sam tipped his head back to the side so he could nudge Dean's cheek with his nose. “Come on. Just ask. I'll give it to you so good today, Dean, so fucking good... and then you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow.”

Dean let out a strangled moan and tore himself away from Sam's throat. “Fuck, fuck it, just give me my damn key.”

Sam whipped around and pushed Dean back so he could reach into his pocket for the key. Dean swore at him even as he shoved Sam's key against his chest, waiting for him to take it before he started to rip open his own fly, too excited by the prospect of relief to care that he'd lost.

Sam leaned back against the counter, fiddling with his key but making no move to unlock himself as he watched Dean remove the cage and fling it down next to the fallen butter knife. When Dean reached down to get a hand around himself, Sam snatched at his wrist.

“Sam,” Dean groaned, but all he got in response was a slow, wicked smile.

“Uh uh,” Sam scolded. He used the leverage to whirl Dean around and jerk him back against his chest, pinning him there with one arm. He licked at the shell of Dean's ear and whispered, “Want you to go put on those pretty red lace panties, and then I'm going to spank you until your ass is the same color and you come all over my lap. You touch yourself before then, I'm putting the cage back on.”

The second Sam let him go, Dean practically ran down the hall to find the damn lingerie. 

He was definitely glad he'd lost.

 


End file.
